The SCID-hu Mouse/Human Chimera Core Facility is designed to provide access to state-of-the-art-mouse/human chimera technology for UCLA- affiliated AIDS investigators. This facility will provide breeding of SCID mice at a reduced rate, housing for SCID mice, and a BSL3 laboratory for manipulation and housing of chimeric mice infected with human retroviruses. Consultation on construction of mouse/human chimeras (hu- PBL-SCID and SCID-hu) is also available. In addition, there is a developmental component to this core, which has helped to established the SCID-hu mouse as an in vivo model for virus-induced pathology. This component approaches to combat AIDS, and will participate in development of a model for growth of human brain tissue in vivo. This latter system will be used to investigate mechanisms of neuropathogenesis of AIDS.